Hashirama
Description Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama) was Konohagakure's First Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage; Literally meaning "First or Founding Fire Shadow"). He was famous in life as the God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami; English TV "The Supreme Shinobi") for his unmatched abilities on the battlefield. Despite that, Hashirama only wanted peace, and to that end founded Konoha with his childhood friend and rival Madara Uchiha. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy would live on, continuing to shape the village for decades after his death. Power Synopsis Hashirama is widely regarded as one of the mightiest shinobi in all of history, with power said to border on mythical levels. His strength was well respected and admired by many, so much that it earned him the title "God of Shinobi." During his era, he was able to fight on par with Madara Uchiha and the Nine Tailed Fox at level that exceeded even that of the collective Five Kage, eventually defeating him after a day-long bout. With his overwhelming ability, Hashirama was able to tame several tailed beasts and unify multiple clans together into the village under his leadership. When Hashirama was later reincarnated during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he again clashed with Madara. Despite the legendary Uchiha gaining various enhancements since their last battle, including increased physical parameters well-beyond his prime, the Wood Release of strength comparable to that of the First Hokage, and even his possession and mastery of the Rinnegan, Hashirama was still able to fight on par against his childhood rival; while being just shy of his full power. Physical Feats Speed Hashirama's speed was never elaborated upon, but in the few battles shown he has displayed very impressive mobility and reaction time. He was able to compete physically with Madara Uchiha (who possesses the Sharingan) in close quarters, and he was capable of activating defensive techniques in response to the rapid attacks of Madara & Kurama after they had been fired. Upon the activation of Sage Mode, it is assumed that Hashirama's body speed and perceptual ability is further enhanced by natural energy. Strength Not much is known about Hashirama's own physical strength, but strong bodies seem to be a reoccurinng theme amongst the Senju. The strength of Hashirama's signature Mokujin & Mokuryū techniques are immense. The Mokujin was able to intercept and redirect a Bijūdama from the Kyūbi by physically catching it, as well as battle evenly with Madara Uchiha's Perfect Susano'o. The Mokuryū was able to wrestle with the Kyūbi itself. Like his speed, Hashirama's strength would likely increase to exceptional levels with the use of Sage Mode. The strength of Hashirama's Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju ''is so gargantuan that it tore through Perfect Susano'o with its bare hands, eradicating many neighboring mountains in the process. Stamina As a Senju, Hashirama inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as physical energy and stamina, so much so that he was able to fight Madara for 24 hours non-stop and still have enough energy to stand prime to deliver a final blow. Part of his chakra's potent nature stemmed from being a reincarnation of his ancestor, Asura. Hashirama was also able to resist the control of Orochimaru's Edo Tensei technique with relative ease when reincarnated with almost his full power, which greatly worried the Sannin. Likewise, his chakra was also shown to be remarkably strong; a testament to its fortitude was witnessed through Hashirama's use of his chakra alone to deter his brother from attacking, which almost caused the Naka Shrine to collapse. His chakra levels also made him suitable to learn senjutsu and enter Sage Mode. During the Fourth Shinobi World War after seeing Naruto, another shinobi known for unusually high reserves further enhanced by the entirety of Kurama, distribute chakra to the entire Alliance, Hashirama noted that the volume was on as impressive a level as his own. He could also make numerous wood clones of himself despite his use of a chakra taxing technique. Hashirama's chakra control is also shown to be very advanced, able to use various high-level and large-scale techniques with few to only a single hand seal. He can likewise transfer his chakra to others, even when his ability to mould chakra is impaired. Durability Much like his strength, Hashirama's durability may be slightly above average courtesy of his Senju lineage. As a supplement to his natural bulk, Hashirama was also able to use medical ninjutsu. His skill with which was such that he could heal himself without forming seals, an ability which has been compared to Tsunade's Byakugo Technique. Technique Feats Destructive Capacity Hashirama's Mokuton based techniques have proven to be among the most devestating in the entire Manga, in terms of both scale and potency. Through Madara, he was shown to be capable of creating entire forests in an instant. He also holds the ability to shape his Mokuton into titanic creatures with unmatched physical strength. These creatures were shown comepeting with Madara's Perfect Susano'o, an entity capable of severing mountains in two with its blade. It is likely that Hashirama's creatures possess a similar level of firepower. Senjutsu Hashirama is one of the few who hold the ability to draw upon natural energy and blend it with their own chakra, achieving Sage Mode. This form drastically increases the potency of all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, raising the general power of the user's techniques. In this form, Hashirama's raw might is nigh-unmatched. His ''Senpō: Myōjinmon was sturdy enough to restrain the Ten Tails itself, and his Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju was responsible for half of an explosion that obliterated a myriad of mountains and created the Valley of the End. Hashirama's power in Sage Mode is far superior that of the bijū, except that of the Ten Tails and possibly the Nine Tails. Hax Known for his peerless destructive ability, Hashirama isn't overly reliant upon hax in combat. He does, however, have notable jutsu in that department worth mentioning. Bringer-of-Darkness is a Genjutsu that exerts a hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent. Even skilled ninja such as Hiruzen Sarutobi have succumb to its effects, while Hashirama was weakened nonetheless, indicating the illusion is of the highest level. Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrinis is a Mokuton based technique that spaws a forest almost instantaneously on any surface. Growing atop these trees are a series of flowers that produce a sleep-inducing pollen potent enough to render even the Five Kage unconcious.